Under the Meteor Sky
by Lady C Andrews
Summary: Sorry, I have no summary for this one. Rouge and Knuckles. Rated for kissing and the 'h' word. Please, Read and Review? Thanks


Declaimer: I don't own Rouge or Knuckles.  
  
Authors' Note: Hey, I was gonna make this into a songfic, but it went into a totally different direction that what I originally planned. Oh well. Also, I needed a break from Emerald Quest and The Dimensional Transporter (Coming out in April; Pre-order your copy today!). Hmm...other than that, enjoy the fic!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Under the Meteor Sky  
  
By: SapphireWhiteTiggress  
  
Rouge was upset. She really couldn't understand why, but she was. And of course, it was because of Knuckles. She loved him, but was afraid of rejection. She knew he couldn't love her, she was a thief, tried stealing his precious emerald. She wanted so much to tell him she loved him, to hold him, to kiss those lips. But she was afraid. Feared held her back. It was unlike her to be afraid of anything.  
  
She glanced up at the night sky on Angel Island. The stars were shinning the brightest they ever shone in ages. They twinkled in the sky as if teasing her. She sighed, turning away from the sky, thinking about that one echidna. He only cared for that stupid green rock, and that was it. She turned around, ready to head home, and gasped. The one person that has been on her mind was standing a few feet away.  
  
Knuckles had a soft smile on his face, looking up at the sky. "They're beautiful, aren't they? The stars." He started.  
  
Rouge looked at him in confusion, what was he up to? She didn't respond. The red echidna glanced at her through the corner of his eyes.  
  
Knuckles smirked, as he fully tore his eyes from the sky and made his way over to the bat. Rouge turned away from him and he sighed, "Rouge? Talk to me." He said gently as he touched her shoulder. She instantly stiffen, which confused Knuckles even more. "Rouge?"  
  
Knuckles felt her inhale deeply before exhaling, but she remained silent.  
  
Knuckles was getting a little worry now, "Rouge, please, talk to me?" He gently turned her around so that she could face him and was surprised to see tears brimming in her eyes. "What's wrong...?" He greatly disliked seeing her like this. Why was she so sad? This wasn't like Rouge; something must really be bothering her.  
  
The bat held her head low, staring at the ground, avoiding his purple orbs. Knuckles gently lifted her chin up, making her stare into his eyes. "Look at me, Rouge. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
She couldn't break her face away; she was mesmerized by his beautiful eyes. Knuckles stared into her green depths. She was so beautiful. The way the light from the moon glazed into her eyes. Knuckles knew he loved her from the very first day she waltz into his life and threw his world upside-down. He was just slow into realizing it.  
  
"Knuckles..." She whispered, still lost in his eyes.  
  
He smiled; her voice was like music to his ears. "What is it, Rouge?"  
  
She tightly closed her eyes, it was now or never. Don't be a coward, Rouge! She reopened her eyes, "I...I...don't know what to say...I'm so confused. But I know one thing, Knuckles..."  
  
"What's that?" He asked, interested in anything she had to say.  
  
She was nervous, he could tell. He lightly squeezed her hand, reassuring her that everything would be fine, willing her to continue.  
  
She once again took a deep breath, "Knuckles...I have to say this, rather or not you feel the same. I—well, I...I love you. I've been in love with you for a while...I know you probably don't feel the same, I've hurt you, try to steal your emerald, among other things....You couldn't possibly return my love..." There, she said it. She turned away in shame, only to have him pull her face back towards his, only a few inches away.  
  
He smirked, "Nonsense, bat-girl." He gently pulled her face towards his, lips meeting in a passionate kiss. Sweet, sensational, nothing could describe the kiss they shared. Once the kiss ended, Rouge stared at Knuckles in shock. "I love you; Rouge, no matter what you've done. The pass is behind us now, don't worry about it." He stroked her cheek with his large hand.  
  
Rouge was overwhelmed. Knuckles felt the same? It was unbelievable, almost as if she was in a dream. But this couldn't be a dream. It was so real, Knuckles was real. His words were genuine, she could tell by the sound of his voice. She wanted to shout out to the world that someone actually loved her. Someone actually loved her...  
  
She threw her arms around Knuckles, giving him another heartfelt kiss, deepening it further than their first one. Knuckles respond with as much velocity. After a few moments, they broke off for air. Rouge sighed in content. She has never been so happy in all her life. Knuckles felt equally the same. Rouge rested her head on his broad shoulder.  
  
The red echidna slightly smiled, glad to have Rouge with him, finally. He glanced up at the sky, noticing something shooting by, he smoothly nudge Rouge, "Look, a shooting star." He pointed to the shooting star that flew by over head, "Make a wish."  
  
Rouge glanced at the star, than turned back to Knuckles, shaking her head, "Naw, I already have my wish." She smiled at him.  
  
He smirked, "Really now?"  
  
She smirked back, feeling much better than she had earlier that night. She felt as if a heavy weight was lifted from her slim shoulders. She nodded, "All I ever wished for was someone like you."  
  
Knuckles than turned serious as he softly took a step back from the bat he loved with all his heart. "Rouge...I know this maybe too soon...but I can't possibly wait much longer...I can't live without you any longer..."  
  
Rouge looked at him with a raised eyebrow, what is he doing now? "Knuckles...?"  
  
Knuckles knelt down on one knee, pulling out a small velvet box from somewhere; he took a deep breath, "Rouge, I've been rehearsing this for weeks, actually...And I really do love you, with all my heart...and I know this is kind of weird for me to be actually saying something like this, but Rouge, I know we didn't start off on the best of terms, and during the adventure on the ARK, I found myself falling for you. I must admit, it shocked me at first; actually it scared the hell out of me. I never felt this way before. It was all new to me." Taking another breath, he continued, "I'm sure you can probably guess where this is going, but..." He opened the velvet box to reveal a gorgeous engagement ring. Nineteen beautiful round diamonds were clustered in a three-tiered in 14-karat white gold, resting upon a 14-karat yellow gold band, Rouge gasped at the magnificent of it, "Will you marry me?" He finally asked.  
  
Rouge was in total and complete shock. She wanted to shout out yes, but her voice wouldn't come to her. Knuckles was getting a little nervous when she didn't say anything. Why wasn't she answering?  
  
Rouge finally got a hold of herself and threw her arms around Knuckles, shouting out, "Yes, Knuckles! I'll marry you!"  
  
Knuckles grinned like a madman and placed the ring on her left ring finger. "Good. I thought you were going to say otherwise."  
  
Rouge shook her head, staring at the ring, "Where did you get this ring from?"  
  
"I got it custom made, just for you. You do like it, don't you...?"  
  
She smiled, "Of course I do! I love it, only because it's from you."  
  
Knuckles sighed in relief, "I'm glad..." Knuckles glanced back towards the sky, seeing slight activity up above. "Rouge..."  
  
She also turned to the sky, "Wow, it's beautiful." She said, glazing at the meteor shower that was going on.  
  
Knuckles nodded, "Yeah, but not nearly as beautiful as you." He slipped his arm around her hip; pulling her closer to him so she could rest her head on his shoulder. They sat down under a shady tree, watching the shower.  
  
Rouge smiled up at Knuckles. "I love you, Knuckles."  
  
"I love you, too, Rouge..." He kissed her forehead as they drifted off into a peaceful slumber in each other's arms, under the meteor sky.  
  
Rouge finally got her wish, the man she loved, and a brighter future with him, perhaps forever. And she wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
END  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, that's it. Review if you like. Now I am going to bed, its 12:10 AM...Everyone, take care! I really hope you enjoyed it. Not the best of fics, but hopefully not the worst. Also, I'm sorry if they seem Out Of Character. ( Also, I'm sorry if I made any errors, I mean, it is after midnight, which means, I have a very important date with my bed...Once again, Take care!! Tata for now!  
  
I'll be back...and that's not a threat, that's a promise. ^_^ 


End file.
